


Tongue Deep

by gostisbehere (castielsstarr)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/gostisbehere
Summary: Matt wakes Mitch up in the nicest way possible.





	Tongue Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 12: Rimming
> 
> So, we are going out of order now. And I'm posting this from my phone while I'm at the airport so apologies for any wonkiness.

It was the quiet moments that Matt appreciated the most with Mitch. There was something special about the silence, partially because the kid never stopped talking. But now, with the sun just rising and Mitch asleep in his arms, it was perfect.

Even if they started out on opposite sides of the bed, it never failed that they'd drift together and get tangled up sometime in the night. There wasn't much space between them—Mitch's chest was pressed against his, his face tucked into the crook of Matt's neck so that hot breaths fell on his exposed collarbone. 

Mitch’s arm was loosely draped over his waist and it was easy to untangle himself. Matt thought he’d woken him when Mitch snuffled and huffed, but he rolled onto his stomach, hugging the pillow in front of him, and settled again. Mitch’s bare ass where the covers slipped down was a goddamn blessing. If he was being honest, there wasn’t a prettier sight - at least not one that could be found in Matt’s bed. He had a couple of freckles, one just barely in the cleft of his ass and Matt felt himself getting hard in his boxers, just staring at the little speckle.

He could if he wanted to. Mitch was a deep sleeper. Kid had slept through thunderstorms and earthquakes before, he probably wouldn’t notice that Matt was playing with him. Patience was a virtue he happened to have, too. Taking his time, making sure Mitch stayed asleep for a while, that was fine by him.

Both palms covered most of Mitch's ass when Matt put them lightly to his skin. It wasn't so much that Mitch had a small ass - though most of him was proportionately smaller than the standard hockey player - they both were aware of how big Matt's hands were. The fact that his ass was a perfect handful for Matt had gotten them close to caught a few times when they were out in bars or in the locker room with their teammates.

Matt let his thumb brush over that freckle he'd been eyeing. A tiny spot on pale skin was enough to get his dick hardening in his boxers, and, well, if _that_ wasn't slightly frustrating. Mitch didn't have to do anything aside from exist and Matt was ready to get him into bed. By now, he would have gotten chirped for staring, but he was going to enjoy this.

Tongue tracing the freckle the same way his thumb did made Mitch's leg twitch. Not enough to stir him or even to make him shift positions, just the one movement of his leg. God, it was weird to see him this still. Matt carefully spread Mitch open, looking at the way his hole tightened against being exposed to the colder air even while asleep. 

The first touch of his tongue was along the outside edge of Mitch's rim. Slow and steady. It would relax over time. A flat lick directly over his hole made it clench a little and then loosen. It was what he was waiting for - Matt pressed the tip of his tongue inside, starting to open him up.

He only used the bare minimum to start teasing Mitch wider. Just the little bit Matt had inside, pressing against the resistance of his hole until Mitch started opening for him. He slid more of his tongue inside, licking over Mitch's walls.

A sleepy whimper came from above and Matt should have pulled back. Kept Mitch asleep for as long as he could, but taking his mouth away from Mitch didn't feel like an option. He needed to be right here.

Mitch moaned and clenched on Matt's tongue, forcing him out so he was left placing soft kisses to the rim.

“Matt? Oh my god.”

“This ok, baby?” He spread Mitch's cheeks wider and licked him, making everything wet.

There was a muffled whimper and if Matt hadn't raised his head to look, he wouldn't have seen the furious nodding. He kissed his hole again and watched the muscles in Mitch's back tense.

“Why don’t you rub off on the bed for me? You must be hard by now.”

Mitch didn't nod this time, but began rocking his hips down into the mattress. His pace settled into a comfortable, building drag and Matt got back to task. 

With tongue deep into Mitch, he let his boy work himself into a frenzy. Every once in a while he'd pull out to lick the rim but it wasn't more than a few seconds before Mitch whined for him back.

Matt had no warning of Mitch's orgasm except the whimper before he stilled and let Matt lick against him as he spilled onto their sheets. That hyperactivity also meant he was a quick trigger and Matt would be lying if he said he didn't love it.

After a minute more, Mitch nudged at Matt with his thigh, pushing him away. Matt laughed and crawled back up to snuggle Mitch.

“Good morning.” He kissed Mitch's cheek.

Mitch groaned in response.

“What's that mean?”

“Means I'd be mad at you for waking me up if you hadn't just gotten me off.”


End file.
